impactorsmissionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story So Far
Introduction Impactor is the nick name and eventually real name of an ordinary civilian with high ambitions in technology and space exploration, who wanted to establish own forces, headquarters and a base, from where Impactor would be able to station units and send them on assault and adventure missions. The purpose of these missions was to gain resources and build a major city of high technology known as Impactor's Nano City. To achieve such a high goal, Impactor had to gather allies, new recruits, scavenge old technology, discover or steal new one, reverse-engineer, adapt, research and develop new tech. ImpactoR's Missions are a string of events, situations in which have been decided by a site that chooses one answer out of several suggestions as an outcome of what would be ahead (a bit like a game book). The story so far is a result of these events and how they have been processed as a one-time string of events, and is now the history of these missions. The Universe ImpactoR's Missions are taking place in the same Universe and dimension and it is matching the current years, first two decades of 21st century on Earth. Even though large parts of the story go through parts, related to or including the Warcraft III and StarCraft II lore, the two worlds Warcraft III and StarCraft II are simply platforms that show how the world looks graphically (from more primitive graphics in Warcraft III to better ones in StarCraft II). Because some events happened in Warcraft III as a platform, it allowed travelling to Warcraft III specific places and once in StarCraft II, to StarCraft II specific places. The story further will reveal those reachable areas within the same world. Early History This is the beginning of the Missions in the Warcraft III world. In the very early times, around the year 2005, Impactor settled himself on a snowy planet. The only reason resources were given to colonize this planet, was a highly secretive mission that tested technology and equipment, all without the knowledge of the Earth's population about the existence of such habitable planet. The planet was with suitable Earth-like winter conditions, somewhere close to the Solar System. Impactor found himself in the middle of an area that was being constructed for turning it into a base. After the Main Headquarters and the production buildings were ready without costing any resources - Construction Yard, Smelter, Factory, Plasma Fences and other older structures of the RDZ Industries, also Skyscrapers , Street lights , trees and roads followed. There was a small mine for gold or other resource. The place started becoming populated but the mixture of industrial and civilian buildings made the living unpleasant. The Main HQ is basically a StarBase from Star Trek . The first militarists joined. Shortly, they were sent on exploration mission in the vicinity of the planet. In space, they were detected by a group of robots called Saboters. When the Saboters detected the military ship traveling around the snowy planet, this was their target to destroy and numbering in many, started attacking the town. The base was destroyed completely, important buildings of the the RDZ Industries: a smelter, factories, plasma fences, civilian dwellings; all was grounded, also nothing was left from the Main Headquarters building. Impactor was able to escape (probably with the small ship that went on exploration earlier) and headed to Earth alone. First grounds of Impactor's Forces Continuing with the plan, Impactor came back to Earth in 2005, early 2006 and was contacted by the ruling United Earth Directorate (or its early name or organizations on the old Earth). It was agreed that he would be assisted in forming a base and a group of units as long as he remained subordinate to the ruling world government and had to do anything they told him to do. Impactor had to decide the future location of the base and the initial idea was the North Pole. A small group of human voluteers joined him there and they placed their first building. Soon Impactor, having huge interest in offering opportunities to a specific spy organization, contacted a person that could become his right hand, this was the former agent BOB from WOOHP. BOB was adventurous enough and saw an opportunity for more command, so he agreed to take part in Impactor's cause. Another member of WOOHP that was laregely underused but Impactor badly wanted around, was deployed on tasks by the permission of her boss Jerry, who would often be annoyed by his robotic assistant and wanted some quiet time. This member was G.L.A.D.I.S. and she was present some of the times on the North Pole while this base was being constructed. G.L.A.D.I.S. was mostly an assistant operating from inside a base or a jet. The base on the North Pole was no different than any other country's established base. That is, the ice crust would allow only a temporary lighter buildings to be placed and no whole cities or large bases. And yet, the ice was thick enough to support landing of some larger air ships and vehicles. The Rhea Missions Since the first encounter of Saboters , it never became clear where exactly their base was located, where they came from when heading to destroy the early base on the snowy planet. It was around the last months of 2006 when a base was discovered on Saturn's moon Rhea. A report came that these robots were seen there. Having scores to settle for the previous attack of these robots, Impactor, taking a dropship or shuttle went with few units to Rhea, taking with himself some high range weapons and items to strike the enemies one by one from large distance and undetected these were: plasma guns, bombs, some medikits, some his own implementation and some untested gadgets from WOOHP borrowed by BOB with permission. The surface of Rhea was just a rocky, blue-dusk-lighting wasteland but when Impactor landed, he could see gates to what led to some underground facility. After taking out the guards outside Impactor entered and the first level was a huge underground Hangar where Saboter Spaceships, Destroyers and other units were parked. Without taking out any enemies, Impactor entered Level 2. That level and the next ones were an underground labyrinth of cavern passages, all well-guarded by Saboter robots. In order to open specific doors, a color card - green, blue, red, yellow, were needed and had to be taken from a robot on the other side of this labyrinth. Impactor single handedly took out the robots on the second level and made his way to Level 3, another maze. During one of the attacks on Level 3, Impactor was trapped and shot unconscious. A distress signal was received to the North Pole base and BOB sent G.L.A.D.I.S. and some others to go through the caverns, find Impactor and help him. G.L.A.D.I.S. with her limited functions as a robot and the small group of marines could not help, moreover, G.L.A.D.I.S. was severely damaged and the marines killed. Later, BOB came with some units, the Earth's space government helped by bringing a massive Terran army of Wraiths , Battlecruiser , Marines , Tanks . They infiltrated the base, starting from Level 1 Hangar, the enemy ships were destroyed and the area cleared. Marines and BOB wearting a space suit entered the lower levels and finished what Impactor started, clearing the lower levels including Level 4 where the Saboter Leader resided. They destroyed the Saboters for good, or so they thought, at least on Rhea, where no more Saboter production was left but metal for scrap. BOB found Impactor and G.L.A.D.I.S. during the infiltration of the lower levels. It is not clear whether Impactor survived or barely and both were brought back to Earth. G.L.A.D.I.S. was returned to WOOHP and repaired, making it her last usage on such a mission. So, she continued to serve WOOHP and not be exposed on a battlefield ever again, as the machine was not made for such purposes. The victory on Rhea was celebrated around the new year's eve of 2007. Category:The Story So Far